Yo-kai Cam
The is a feature in Yo-kai Watch and its sequel in which you take pictures of peoples' faces and find Yo-kai inspiriting them, be it in real life or over the Internet. Finding new Yo-kai in various numbers starting out until it reaches the multiples of 10 will unlock milestone rewards, which are redeemable at the Lambert Post Office in Uptown Springdale. Registering Yo-kai via the Yo-kai Cam will be influenced by the distance, the lighting, and the quality of the picture. There are also challenges where you have to find a certain tribe or rank of Yo-kai/Yo-kai that possesses certain traits, that changes in a , with a total of 64 challenges in all. Completing these challenges will unlock rewards. In the first game, Yo-kai Cam is unlocked upon completing the first chapter. In the second game, Yo-kai Cam is unlocked during the start of the third chapter. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Yo-kai Cam challenges Yo-kai Cam Milestone Rewards Tips for Inspiritment When snapping a Yo-kai, the game will offer a "tip" for the person inspirited by that Yo-kai. - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Mochismo': "Y'know, I bet you could beat anyone in arm wrestling!" *'Minochi': "Don't get too jealous! You'll just embarrass yourself!" *'Tublappa': "Invest in some mouthwash." *'Slicenrice': "Keep an eye on Hungramps. When he starts to drool... RUN!" *'Helmsman': "You may become separated from what you hold dear..." *'Samureel': *'Slumberhog': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'Undy': "Your fly is open!" *'Cutta-nah-nah': "Stop putting it off! It's time for you to get a haircut!" *'Mudmunch': "Farming is tough work!" *'Sergeant Burly': "If you see anyone misbehaving, make 'em drop and do 20!" *'Blazion': "You're so fired up! Just watch out that you don't start one!" *'Chansin': "Keep an eye on your money!" *'Benkei': "A fateful meeting awaits you upon a bridge!" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Tanbo': "Simmer down, or else you're gonna cause an accident!" *'Slacka-slash': "You could do it if you'd try, but you keep slacking off!" *'Washogun': *'Quaken': "Something is coming up that may shake you a bit!" *'B3-NK1': "Do you ever find yourself taking apart pens for no reason?!" *'Sushiyama': "Are you into Japanese stuff like Sushiyama is?" *'Beetler': "Your jaw is super strong! You can munch through anything!" *'Hovernyan': "Cute AND Cool!" *'Time Keeler': *'Snortlehog': *'Moximous N': *'Moximous K': - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Lie-in Heart': "A skilled predator hides his true intentions..." *'Zerberker': "Don't go too weird! People might look at you funny." *'Flamurice': "Some people just like their rice a little on the crispy side." *'Reuknight': "Maybe you'll be reunited with someone from your past...?" *'Siro': "One day, the world may know and fear your name!" *'Sheen': "A champion of justice! Just don't forget to be kind too, OK? *'Snee': "Feel something behind you?!" *'Kapunki': "What a punk!" *'Machonyan': - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Snartle': "Is Snartle going over to your house tonight?!" *'Corptain': "You are definitely NOT nice. Yeah. I said it!" *'Gleam': "Maybe you'll become a master swordsman someday!" *'Beetall': "You're kind of a big deal!" *'Cruncha': "Oh! A fellow spirit in battle!" *'Demuncher': "The wider the mouth, the worse the indigestion." *'Devourer': *'Shogunyan': "You are a warrior! Don't ever forget it!" *'Illuminoct': }} - Mysterious tribe= - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Duchoo': "Caught a cold? Or are you just faking it?" *'Faysoff': *'Lafalotta': "You're gonna remember something random and laugh a lot about it!" *'Tattletell': "Quit babblin' all the time! Keep your friends' secrets safe!" *'Cupistol': "The person you like is coming for you! Watch out! Hee hee." *'So-Sorree': "You'll be sorry..." *'Smogling': "Are you even really there?" *'Signibble': "Hrm. You think you're gonna lose cell-phone reception?!" *'Snottle': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'N'more': "You always get bored too quickly! Pick one thing and focus on it!" *'Q'wit': "Are you about to get sick of something you thought you loved?!" *'Blips': "Hey, how is your skin feeling these days? Are you glowing?" *'Skranny': "You're so metal! You should be a rock star!" *'Failian': *'Apelican': *'Mirapo': "Your forehead is shiny!" *'Illoo': "Everything around you is an illusion. Wake up already!" *'Elloo': "Are you sure you're not chasing around a mirage?" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Houzzat': "Who am I? What's going on?!" *'Tattlecast': "Nobody is louder than you!" *'Alloo': "You want to go on a trip alone. Tell your mom before you go." *'Espy': *'Infour': "Your predictions never come true!" *'Verygoodsir': "There's more to life than perfection!" - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Casanuva': "You are entering a new phase of your life here!" *'Casanono': "Boo. Sad. Lonely." *'Bowminos': *'Smogmella': "Shape up!" *'Signiton': "You'll be able to hear radio stations from faraway lands!" *'Master Oden': "The secret ingredient is Yo-kai!" *'Miradox': "Take time to reflect." *'Mircle': "Probably best to not look in mirrors at night..." - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Statiking': *'Tengu': "Watch out! No one likes a tengu!" *'Flengu': "Beware of fire!" *'Kyubi': "You're getting a craving for some rice balls!" *'Frostail': "Caution! You're too happy!" *'Chymera': *'Kingmera': "Now they see you; now they don't." *'Komashura': }} - Tough tribe= - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Armsman': "Have you ever thought you need someone to complete you?" *'Mimikin': "Watch out for look-alikes." *'Blowkade': "You're in everyone's way!" *'Fidgephant': "Mind you don't pee your pants!" *'Zappary': "Time for a SHOCKING revelation!" *'Sumodon': *'Whateverest': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'Ledballoon': "You've got a nice skin tone. You almost glow." *'Touphant': "Watch you don't wet the bed!" *'Swelton': *'Mad Mountain': "You should aspire to be a sumo wrestler! That would be great!" *'Castelius III': "You're number three. Not bad?" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Darumacho': "Don't get too macho out there!" *'Goruma': "Go watch some wrestling to strengthen your muscles!" *'Pride Shrimp': "Fry your pride and eat it!" *'Mistank': *'Badude': "People will clear the way when they see you coming!" *'Lava Lord': "Have you ever thought about climbing a mountain?" *'Castelius II': "You're number two. Pretty good!" *'Rhinoggin': "Such physical prowess!" *'Yokozudon': *'Whatuption': - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Impass': *'Walldin': "Sometimes you're up against a wall. You gotta climb over it!" *'Bruff': "Bad people will start to like you!" *'Enduriphant': *'Frazzel': *'Castelius I': "You're number one!" *'Robonyan': "You move like a robot!" *'Dromp': ' MAKE TOWN PRETTY! START WITH THE EARTH!" *'Robonyan F': - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Castelius Max': *'Rhinormous': "The path opens up to you!" *'Hornaplenty': *'Goldenyan': "The light! It's so bright!" *'Swosh': "Your heart is as broad as the sea!" *'Toadal Dude': "Your style is timeless!" *'Uber Geeko': *'Gilgaros': "Apex predator!" *'Gargaros': *'Ogralus': *'Orcanos': }} - Charming tribe= - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Jumbelina': "Be prepared for some funny looks!" *'Boyclops': *'Jibanyan': "Look both ways when you're crossing the street!" *'Walkappa': "Watch you don't nap for too long!" *'Komasan': "You're not thinking about running away from home, are you?!" *'Komajiro': "You can't find what you are looking for, it seems." *'Baku': "Try not to oversleep!" *'Panja Pupil': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'Rattelle': "Lovely pheromones are wafting off of you!" *'Cadable': "Do you feel fast today?!" *'Buchinyan': *'Whapir': "Get a good nap! I think that helps give you good dreams!" *'Drizzelda': *'Nekidspeed': *'Shmoopie': "You're about to meet someone super cute!" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Skelebella': "Drink milk to keep your bones beautiful! Delicious!" *'Singcada': "Let us hear that beautiful singing voice of yours!" *'Thornyan': "Your words can have thorns! Be careful of what you say!" *'Baddinyan': "Pompadours are in!" *'Bakulia': "May all your dreams come true!" *'Pinkipoo': *'Harry Barry': *'Frostina': "Mind that you don't get a chill!" *'Oranyan': *'Kiwinyan': *'Grapenyan': *'Strawbnyan': *'Wondernyan': *'Jetnyan': *'Panja Pro': - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Chilhuahua': "You're the kind of person who eats ice cubes out of the glass!" *'Appak': "You're going to lose your hair in the future!" *'Supyo': "Now is the time when your prowess in aquatic sports will awaken!" *'Komane': "Even haunted houses are a cinch for you!" *'Komiger': "You should wear some tiger stripes!" *'Pookivil': "Everything turns sour around you! Watch your poison tongue!" *'Faux Kappa': "A classic never gets old!" *'Sapphinyan': "Your heart is as bright and clear as a beautiful sapphire!" *'Emenyan': *'Rubinyan': "You've got a heart as hot and fiery as a ruby!" *'Topanyan': *'Dianyan': *'Melonyan': *'Watermelnyan': *'Robokoma': *'Robokapp': *'Sailornyan': *'Jibakoma': - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Swelterrier': "Don't get burned!" *'Blizzaria': "Maybe you're weak against heat?! Don't get heatstroke!" *'Damona': "This is probably a good shot of you!" *'Tigappa': *'Master Nyada': *'Spoilerina': *'Jibanyan S': *'Komasan S': *'Komajiro S': }} - Heartful tribe= - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Grubsnitch': "If you keep eating like that, you'll run out of snacks!" *'Rhyth': "Let's eat some seaweed!" *'Lodo': "You can't save any money!" *'Gnomey': "Wherever you go will feel like home!" *'Enerfly': "Everything is going right for you right now!" *'Enefly': "Watch you don't start fights with your friends!" *'Predictabull': *'Happycane': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'Kelpacabana': *'Chippa': "You find yourself saying 'that's fine' a lot, but it's not! It's not fine!" *'Don Chan': *'Ray O'Light': "You can brighten even the darkest of days!" *'Happierre': "Your smiling face brightens the mood around you!" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Hungorge': "You can't get enough food! Prepare to gain a few pounds!" *'Grainpa': *'Nurse Tongus': "Stick out your tongue, please!" *'Mister Sandmeh': *'Ol' Saint Trick': "Maybe you'll get something awesome for Christmas!" *'Ol' Fortune': "You can't help wondering what's in the bag. Is it cookies?!" *'Rollen': *'Robogramps': *'Starrycane': - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Scarasol': *'Supoor Hero': "Resist the urge to jump the turnstiles at the station!" *'High Gnomey': "It can only go downhill from here..." *'Betterfly': "You are at the pinnacle of your powers! It's all downhill from here..." *'Reversa': "Something's gonna happen to make you sad all of a sudden! Boo." *'Reversette': "You were having fun a second ago, but all of a sudden now..." *'Dubbles': "You get excited when the clock shows all the same number!" *'Papa Bolt': "Is Papa mad at you?!" *'Mama Aura': "Have you ever called your teacher 'Mom' by accident? Weird." - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Peppillon': "Life is sweet!" *'Smashibull': *'Uncle Infinite': "Let's go see Uncle!" *'Auntie Heart': "Be good to your Auntie!" *'Kyryn': *'Unikirin': "Don't touch the horn." *'Elder Bloom': "Your conversations bloom and brim over with insight!" }} - Shady tribe= - Rank D Yo-kai= *'Mynimo': "You're going to be a teacher's pet!" *'Suspicioni': "You don't trust your friends!" *'Tantroni': "It's about time you grow up!" *'Hidabat': "It's hard to go outside!" *'Yoink': "Once something's been swallowed, there's no returning it." *'Grumpus Khan': - Rank C Yo-kai= *'Payn': "Feel the despair of stiff shoulders!" *'Moskevil': "Play a game to get rid of your bad mood! It can help you feel better!" *'K'mon-K'mon': "Hold on, OK?!" *'Yoodooit': "A good manager knows to delegate!" *'Count Zapaway': "Beware! You may be the only one who finds your pranks funny." *'Tyrat': *'Tengloom': "You're gloomy!" - Rank B Yo-kai= *'Agon': "You're gonna throw out your back when you least expect it!" *'Allnyta': "Go to sleep, already!" *'Carniboy': *'Blandon': "No one would even notice if you went to the wrong class today!" *'Contrarioni': "You should probably be more honest and open!" *'Nird': "You feel like reading, all of a sudden?" *'Snobetty': "Nothing will EVER be good enough for you!" *'Slimamander': *'Dracunyan': "The worst you'll feel is a little bit of dizziness." *'Groupus Khan': - Rank A Yo-kai= *'Scritchy': "No scratching, even if it itches!" *'Nul': "It's almost like you don't exist!" *'Abodabat': "You'll never see the world if you stay cooped up in your room!" *'Belfree': "Watch out if you don't become a freeloader, OK?" *'Gimme': "No one likes a thief!" *'Negasus': "You're going to want to prank your friends! But don't!" *'Neighfarious': "Will you be able to see through mysteries?!" *'Timidevil': "Your legs are shaking! That won't win you any bravery medals." *'Eyesoar': "In your case, love is anything but blind." - Rank S Yo-kai= *'Beelzebold': "Even on a roller coaster, you don't break a sweat!" *'Count Cavity': "You're a step away from a cavity. If you brush well, you'll be OK!" *'Eyellure': "You make for a dazzling display!" *'Greesel': "You save money, but everyone has a weird feeling about you!" *'Awevil': "You'd use the corner on your friend's eraser! You're...a monster!" *'Wobblewok': "Keep a lid on all that negativity." *'Poofessor': *'Darkyubi': }} - Eerie tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Hurchin': "You might get a headache and not know why..." *'Gush': "Watch out for nosebleeds! Once they start, they're hard to stop!" *'Rockabelly': "You should do a belly dance!" *'Nosirs': "You have an excuse for everything don't you?" *'Dismarelda': "Mind you don't bum out everyone around you!" *'Chatalie': "You're all talk!" *'Danke Sand': - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Flumpy': "You're not sure what pose to strike, are you?" *'Nagatha': "Sure you aren't being a nag?!" *'Papa Windbag': *'Ben Tover': "Soon you'll be able to wriggle out of all sorts of sticky situations!" *'Cheeksqueek': "Do you fart when you're in class?" *'Toiletta': "Who knows what adventures lie beyond the bathroom door?" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Drizzle': "It rains wherever you go!" *'Alhail': "I think you're the only one here with white breath!" *'Robbinyu': "Stealing's not all that it's cracked up to be." *'Rawry': "I have one word for you: muffler." *'Multimutt': "So...what? Are you gonna grow an extra head now?!" *'Sproink': *'Grumples': "You're going to get at least one wrinkle today!" *'Robomutt': *'No Sandkyu': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Skreek': *'Sir Berus': "You sure are a unique one!" *'Furdinand': "I hope you like furry things! Furry chairs, furry elbows, furry trees..." *'Cuttincheez': "Your farts really stink! You should get your friends to smell them!" *'Foiletta': "A spell may be temporary, but a disgruntled teacher lasts forever!" *'Compunzer': "All your jokes fall flat!" *'Lamedian': "You're not as funny as you think!" *'Insomni': "Are you getting insomnia?!" *'Darknyan': - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Everfore': "You've got mega girl power today!" *'Eterna': "You're immortal--just for today!" *'Sandi': "You're not going to wake up for another six months!" *'Arachnus': *'Arachnia': *'Dandoodle': "Wow. Almost...TOO handsome." }} - Slippery tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Heheheel': "Watch you don't actually end up laughing your head off!" *'Fishpicable': "You hate everything right now! Well, that's no way to live!" *'Flushback': "So many secrets, so little time!" *'Irewig': "Turn that frown upside down! Do it!" *'Draggie': "Don't forget to wipe your nose!" *'Mermaidyn': "Lucky for you, curiosity killed the cat...not the fish." *'Takoyakid': - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Croonger': "Write and perform a song! Now!" *'Urnaconda': "Maybe something unexpected will pop out of...something unexpected!" *'Lady Longnek': "Nothing to see here!" *'Daiz': "Stop spacing out!" *'Chummer': "You're gonna get real chummy with everyone around you!" *'Spenp': "Caveat emptor. That means, 'Let the buyer beware.' *'Babblong': "If you keep talking, the day will be over before you know it!" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Rageon': "If you're going to have hate in your heart, save it for evil!" *'Confuze': "Speak more clearly!" *'Shrook': "You're gonna suddenly be bad at something you're good at!" *'Almi': "Don't just pick up every check you see! Got it?" *'Draaagin': *'SV Snaggerjag': *'Copperled': "Don't be too assertive!" *'Cynake': "Don't pout if your mom gets mad at you!" *'Robonoko': *'Robodraggie': *'Takoyaking': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Bloominoko': "You should try playing the lottery!" *'Pandanoko': "Your skin will turn white--except for the area around your eyes!" *'Whinona': *'Tunatic': "You might get angry and throw a plate! Use paper plates today!" *'Vacuumory': *'Firewig': *'Bananose': "Eat a banana! A banana, I say!" *'Slitheref': "You just might get elected class president someday!" - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Dragon Lord': "You're so strong! Careful you don't snap your pencil in two!" *'Azure Dragon': "You're so beautiful, you might get mistaken for a work of art!" *'Mermadonna': "You already look 10 years younger!" *'Mermother': "Right now, you're capable of some truly amazing things!" *'Venoct': *'Shadow Venoct': *'Slurpent': }} }} Yo-kai that can fit in the Non-specific Challenges - Swimming Yo-kai= *'Heheheel' *'Croonger' *'Urnaconda' - Yellow Yo-kai= *'B3-NK1' *'Dulluma' *'Darumacho' *'Happierre' *'Scritchy' *'Contrarioni' *'Urnaconda' *'Gilgaros' - Blue Yo-kai= *'Sheen' *'Sushiyama' *'Snartle' *'Armsman' *'Touphant' *'Swosh' *'Pupsicle' *'Chilhuahua' *'Walkappa' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Blizzaria' *'Lodo' *'Leadoni' *'Suspicioni' *'Tengloom' *'Hurchin' *'Droplette' *'Drizzle' *'Buhu' *'Azure Dragon' *'Confuze' *'Cynake' *'Sapphinyan' - Winged Yo-kai= *'Snotsolong' *'Duchoo' *'Cupistol' *'Casanuva' *'Casanono' *'Enerfly' *'Enefly' *'Betterfly' *'Peppillon' *'Negasus' *'Neighfarious' *'Timidevil' *'Beelzebold' *'Count Cavity' - Horned Yo-kai= *'Rhinoggin' *'Rhinormous' *'Hornaplenty' - White Yo-kai= *'Mochismo' *'Siro' *'Noway' *'Impass' *'Walldin' *'Komasan' *'Komane' *'Whapir' *'Slush' *'Alhail' *'Pandanoko' *'Dandoodle' - Pink Yo-kai= *'Cupistol' *'Casanuva' *'Shmoopie' *'Pinkipoo' *'Chippa' - Black Yo-kai= *'Pookivil' *'Damona' *'Betterfly' *'Neighfarious' *'Count Cavity' *'Awevil' *'Chatalie' *'Pandanoko' - Green Yo-kai= *'Alloo' *'Thornyan' *'Wiglin' *'Steppa' *'Rhyth' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Draggie' *'Dragon Lord' *'Spenp' - Bearded Yo-kai= *'N'more' *'Q'wit' *'Greesel' *'Awevil' }} - Japan-exclusive= - Mysterious tribe= *Bakezori *Aokuchibiru *Ittangomen *Tengu *Inugami *Fumazaru - Tough tribe= *Raizo *Musha Kabuto *Ogama *Oyamori *Yamabuki Oni *Yokozunaudon *Aka Oni *Ao Oni *Kuro Oni - Charming tribe= *Hitotsume-kozo *Ame-onna *Urakyunta *Hyakkihime *Kappa *Suiko *Edokko Panda *Oedo Ninja Panda - Heartful tribe= *Sunao *Sunao Oyama *Daikudan *Rai Oton *Zetsu Ojii *Sei Okan *Shin Obaa *Qilin *Hanasakajii - Shady tribe= *Kusa-kui Otoko *Niku-kui Otoko *Dorobockun *Magasus *Mushiba Hakushaku *Todomeki - Eerie tribe= *Amefurashi *Bakearare *Shinigamidori *Sanzu-no-Inu *Kuchidake-onna *Hanako-san *Hanako Noroino *Oiran *Tsuchigumo *Jorogumo *Sankyu-nyudo - Slippery tribe= *Warautsubo *Utaunagi *Daija-no-Tsubo *Geki Dragon *Ryujin *Seiryu *Kage Orochi - Kaima tribe= *Yakkai *Fukai *Gokai *Nankai *Hakai }} - "Ka"-starting names= *Katazukerai *Kabuto-san *Karakuri Benkei *Kabukizaru *Kazekamo *Kageroshi *Kabuto Muso *Kagemaru *Karakasa-obake *Karakasa-majin *Katanori-kozo *Katanori-oyakata *KANTETSU *Kayukayu *Kagero *Kaimu *Kaoberus *Karamizon *Kage Orochi - "Mu"-starting names= *Muramasa *Murikabe *Muridajo *Musha Kabuto *Mushiba Hakushaku *Mukamukade *Mudazukai - "U"-starting names= *Ungaikyo *Ungai Sanmenkyo *Urayameshi *Urayamashiro *Umibozu *Urakyunta *Utaunagi *Unchikuma *Ukiukibi - "Sa"-starting names= *Sakigakenosuke *Sakasakkasa *Satori-chan *Samugari *Saikocho *Santac Roshi *Sai-no-Me Nyudo *Sapphinyan *Sankyu-nyudo - "Ya"-starting names= *Yakimochi *Yakionigiri *Yamato *Yametaishi *Yamikagami *Yadokomori *Yamimaru *Yao Bikuni *Yamabuki Oni *Yamatan *Yakkai *Yami Kyuubi }} }} Trivia *During the localization of the first game, six challenges were cut from the English version of the game, as said challenges had to deal with the Japanese writing system. *It is possible to exploit the reward system of the Yo-kai Cam's challenges in the first game by changing the Time/Date settings of the Nintendo 3DS and bounce around two dates within the 64-day schedule of the Yo-kai Cam challenges. Doing this exploit is thusly inadvisable to players who frequently play games that heavily revolve around the 3DS' Date/Time setting, such as Animal Crossing: New Leaf. **Doing so will earn you the ire of Gargaros, who does not like tricksters. Doing this will make Terror Time happen fractionally more likely. *It is possible to lose your ability to claim a prize. All one has to do is close the suspended Yo-kai Watch software on the Nintendo 3DS without exiting out of the Yo-kai Cam. **Alternatively, you can lose the prize by not picking it up prior to midnight. *While the Gemnyans are capable of being found in Yo-kai Cam, it is not until the player has befriended one in their currently-used Journal. de:Yo-kai-Kamera Category:Game mechanics